Sonic and Siblings
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon accidentally being transported to a timeline where he is the son of royalty and has a brother and sister; Sonic teams up with his alternate counterpart and his family to reunite them with their mother and reclaim Mobius from the alternate Eggman. Meanwhile; a new casino opens up next to Hopper's home, and the rabbit goes in to make off with all the money.
1. Meeting Your Counterpart with Sonic

With Batman, Blue Beetle, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Sonic, and Lana; the five were at some type of building and Batman was inspecting a sphere shaped time bomb that was counting down from 7 minutes and 42 seconds.

"So how can this MAD bomb be disabled?" said Lana.

"First off; this thing needs a handprint identification of a MAD agent, then you'll find a ton of wires, snip the red wire, followed by lifting the metal bars up, then snip the other wires as well to disarm it." said Khaji Da.

"Why not just move it out of the city?" said Gadget.

"This things got a motion sensor that'll go off if it's moved, even by the slightest movement." said Khaji Da.

Gadget nodded.

"Okay." said Gadget, "But who can we get for this?"

Sonic ran off.

"Excuse me Talon, I just need to-"Sonic said before tons of fighting sounds were heard.

Lana pulled out her phone and aimed it at where the fighting was happening and started filming stuff.

Sonic returned with a knocked out Talon who had two black eyes.

"Got a MAD agent with access to everything." said Sonic.

He placed one of Talon's hands on the sphere and a compartment opened up, revealing some wires.

Penny glared at Sonic.

"What was I supposed to do, ask him nicely? He's the nephew of a terrorist leader, I had to give him the Hercules treatment." said Sonic.

Penny nodded.

Gadget looked at the bomb.

"Problem, there are two red wires in this thing." said Gadget.

"Alright, then snip one of the red wires at random." said Khaji Da.

"I wouldn't do that." said Batman.

Blue Beetle shook his head.

"Why not just snip both red wires to save us the trouble?" said Blue Beetle.

"Then we may end up blown to bits." said Penny.

Sonic shook his head and broke one of the red wires before pulling the bars up.

The timer then started counting down faster, shocking everyone.

"Yeah this isn't good." said Lana.

"Any other ideas now Khaji Da?" said Blue Beetle.

The scarab started humming.

"I may have something. Push the bars back in place, the bomb may have a small blast radius, but the only way to do that without harming anyone is to get the bomb far away from the area, and that's a big risk." said Khaji Da.

Everyone looked at the Scarab.

"That's the best idea you've got?" said Sonic, "Why not just hack into the bomb and disable it?"

Khaji Da sighed.

"Fine." said the scarab.

Blue Beetle placed a hand on the bomb before the timer stopped before reaching zero.

"Huh, that worked." said Sonic.

However; the bomb then zapped Sonic, making him disappear in a beam of light before the bomb disappeared as well.

Everyone became shocked.

Lana got on her knees.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, THE BLUE BEETLE KILLED SONIC!" yelled Lana, "WHY!"

She started crying but stopped after five seconds.

"Well I'm over it already, time to find a new thrill seeking teenager I can call Uncle." said Lana.

Everyone glared at Lana.

"Or we can try and process this whole thing and come to a conclusion." said Lana.

"I've got one. The bomb actually sent Sonic to another timeline." said Khaji Da.

Everyone turned to Khaji Da shocked.

In some type of forest; Sonic appeared in the same beam of light followed by the now disabled bomb.

The hedgehog looked at his surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" said Sonic.

He saw the bomb and picked it up.

"There goes my ride home." said Sonic, "Better see if I can find someone who can fix this."

He walked off.

Later; the hedgehog arrived at a town with tons of humanoid animals.

"Hmm, seems like every animal on Earth has evolved." said Sonic.

He looked around and whisled.

He then heard some rock music and became confused before walking over to see a huge crowd cheering to a band that consisted of a purple hedgehog with a keytar, a green hedgehog on drums with the Sonic Underground logo on it, and another version of himself on an electric guitar.

Sonic became shocked.

"Is that me?" said Sonic, "Boy can I pick a beat in another area?"

He started dancing.

"My friends sure are missing quite the party." said Sonic.

Then a humanoid wallaby appeared.

"SWATBOTS!" the wallaby yelled.

Everyone screemed and ran off minus the alternate version of Sonic and the hedgehog's he was with.

Prime Sonic became shocked.

"Nevermind." said Sonic.

Then tons of Swatbots appeared and surrounded the band.

"You are under arrest for operating an illegal rockband and treason." said one of the swatbots.

The alternate Sonic sighed.

"Alright, but I just got one thing to say." Underground Sonic.

He aimed his guitar at one of the swatbots, destroying it.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!" yelled Underground Sonic.

He laughed and ran off before he bumped into Prime Sonic

"Hey watch it buddy." said Underground Sonic.

Prime Sonic turned to Underground Sonic, shocking him.

"What the, are you trying to impersonate me?" said Underground Sonic.

Prime Sonic chuckled.

"No man, I am you. From-"Prime Sonic said before doing some thinking, "Shall we say another timeline?"

The swatbots became confused, as well as the purple hedgehog and green hedgehog.

"Are you seeing this Sonia?" said the green hedgehog.

The purle hedgehog nodded.

"Yes I am Manic." said Sonia.

The swatbots aimed at the two Sonics and Underground Sonic aimed his guitar at the bots.

Prime Sonic held the guitar.

"Let me handle these heaps of scrap metal." said Prime Sonic.

He dropped his time bomb, ran towards the bots and pulled off tons of Homing Attacks on them, destroying the bots.

The other hedgehogs became shocked.

Prime Sonic landed on the ground.

He stood up and walked back to his other version before picking up the time bomb.

Manic and Sonia approached the two Sonic's.

"Who are you?" said Sonia.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm this guy from another timeline." said Prime Sonic, "Now would you mind telling me why a ton of bots were about to arrest you for running an illegal rock band and treason?"

Sonia smiled.

"It's a very interesting story." said Sonia.

Later; the four were in the Underground Sonic Underground vehicle and the whole story had come out.

"So let me get this straight, you're the children of the original ruler of this version of Mobius who was overthrown by your version of Robotnik who quickly forced a heavy tax policy on the citizens, your mother seperated the three of you to keep you safe and went into hiding until the time for the four of you to come together came, and you found each other before being sent by some aardvark like oracle to find your mother to make the prophecy come true?" said Prime Sonic.

The three siblings nodded.

"Yep, we've been searching for her for a while now." said Manic.

Prime Sonic chuckled.

"Well my version of Eggman-"Prime Sonic said before being interrupted by his alternate version.

"Wait, Eggman?" said Underground Sonic.

"Yeah, that's the name my version of Robotnik had his name legally changed to. I found it funny because he's shaped like an egg." said Prime Sonic.

The siblings looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Eggman, that's original." said Sonia.

"Oh yeah, it's much better then Robotnik." said Underground Sonic.

"I just had a brainstorm; why don't we start calling our version of Robotnik Eggman?" said Manic.

His sister smirked.

"That sounds like a good idea." said Sonia.

Prime Sonic chuckled.

"My version of Eggman has failed to conquer my own Mobius, especially planet Earth for that matter." said Prime Sonic.

The hedgehogs became shocked.

"Wait, failed to conquer a planet?" said Manic, "How?"

"My interferance, and a ton of friends I can count on." said Prime Sonic.

"Right." said Underground Sonic.

"Yeah, it's great." said Prime Sonic, "Oh right, since I need to get back to my own timeline, I need to ask you something."

"Sure." said Sonia.

Prime Sonic pulled out the time bomb.

"You know anyone that might be able to fix this thing? I'd find another version of my best friend Tails here to fix the bomb, but so far I haven't found an orange furred fox with two tails." said Prime Sonic.

The Underground crew became confused.

"Who?" They Asked.

"Nevermind, you do know who can fix my time bomb do you?" said Prime Sonic.

The Hedgehogs looked at each other.

Later; a lion named Cyrus was looking at the bomb and inspecting it as the others were confused.

"Well?" said Prime Sonic.

"It may take a couple of hours, but I might be able to get it working the same way you got it to accidentally send you here to send you back." said Cyrus.

P. Sonic nodded.

"Okay." said Sonic.

He turned to his alternate counterpart.

"Looks like I'll be here for a while, so what can I do?" said P. Sonic.

"Well, since we've been trying to find our mother and reclaim the planet from our Eggman, you could help us overthrow him." said U. Sonic.

P. Sonic nodded and smirked.

"Alright, I help you find your mother and reclaim the planet from Eggman." said P. Sonic.

The team nodded.

"Deal." the siblings said.


	2. Casino Moves In

Meanwhile on the Prime Mobius; a casino was finished up being built.

A male Mobian gorilla looked at the building.

"I love it, this is the perfect place to have gambling time at." said the gorilla.

He then smirked and grabbed a banana

"Now to get the gambling on the road." said the gorilla.

He walked into the casino.

Later that night inside Hopper's home which just so happened to be next to the casino; Hopper was putting two of his brothers and sisters to sleep by reading a book.

"Then Prince Charno kissed Cinderino, and they all lived happily ever after." said Hopper.

He turned to see that the twin brother and sister were now fast asleep.

The rabbit smiled before kissing his siblings on the foreheads.

"Night night." said Hopper.

He closed the book before placing it on a bookshelf and leaving the room.

Later; Hopper was watching a soap opera on his TV.

"Oh come on Marcy, don't leave Pablo for a mysterious billionaire you've never met, Pablo is obviously your one true love." said Hopper.

Then noises were heard, confusing Hopper.

"Huh?" said Hopper.

He walked outside and saw the casino next to his home.

"What in the name of Mobian?" He asked.

The rabbit entered the building and looked around the place.

"Hmm, fancy." said Hopper.

He walked around the place before entering a room labeled boss, seeing the same gorilla working on some finances.

"Excuse me?" said Hopper.

The gorilla shrieked and turned to Hopper.

"How'd you even get past the security infront of my door?" said the gorilla.

"There was no security." said Hopper.

The gorilla nodded.

"Noted. Now what can I do for you?" said the gorilla.

"I'm not to sure if you noticed this, but I'm living in a tree across the street from this establishment with thousands of siblings who have to go to school tomorrow while I have to work, so if you can possibly tell everyone here to keep it down a bit, I'd really appreciate it." said Hopper.

The gorilla did some thinking.

Later; Hopper was in his living room and the casino noises were still blaring on, much to the rabbit's anger.

"Aw dammit." said Hopper.

He stood up and walked into his bedroom.

"Have to everything myself." said Hopper.

He opened up his closet and grabbed a white tuxedo and black pants before putting them on in a mirror.

He tied up his black bow tie and grabbing a black top hat before putting it on followed by black shoes.

He grabbed a walking stick before picking it up and looking at his reflection again.

"It's time." said Hopper.


	3. Finding Queen Aleena

Back in the alternate Mobius; the alternate Sonic Underground's vehicle was driving through a desert.

"So your mother's been sending cryptic messages as clues to where she could be?" said P. Sonic.

Alternate Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, we've been at it for a while now." said U. Sonic.

"I see." said P. Sonic.

"But anyways, we want to know more about you Sonic. What's life like in your timeline?" said Manic.

P. Sonic chuckled.

"It's very interesting, I've got a girlfriend, lots of friends who I live under one roof with, a job to help make the payments to our home, and tons of enemies I make feel like morons." said P. Sonic.

Underground Sonic nodded.

"I see." said U. Sonic.

"Sounds like a nice place." said Sonia.

"I'll say." said Manic.

"It is." said P. Sonic, "Just out of curiosity, what did the cryptic messages say?"

Later; Prime Sonic was looking at every message.

"Right, and they were supposed to lead you to where your mother is at?" said Prime Sonic.

"Of course." said Underground Sonic.

"I'll bet. But did you ever think that maybe she's been closer then you think?" said P. Sonic.

The others became confused.

"What're you saying?" said Sonia.

"I'm saying that maybe your mother is sending you on a wild goose chase to far away places to confuse your Eggman, when in actuality she's been nearby this whole time." said P. Sonic, "Has there ever been any incidents where you were saved by unknown circumstances?"

The sliblings did some thinking.

"Well, now that you mention it, there have been some incidents like that." said Manic.

"There you go." said P. Sonic.

The other hedgehogs became shocked.

"To think that all this time we've been trying to find our mother who's left us cryptic messages when she's been closer then expected." said U. Sonic.

"Makes you question everything you know." said Sonia.

"The only thing I don't know is how many licks it takes to the center of a Tootsie Pop." P. Sonic who was currently licking a blue raspberry Tootsie Pop said.

Everyone is mad.

"Seriously?" said Manic.

"Don't blame me, I'm just someone who is trying to return to his own timeline." said P. Sonic.

The hedgehog nodded.

"I see." said Sonia, "Just out of curiosity, how do you intend on drawing our mother out if your theory is true?"

Later; P. Sonic had a huge pool full of water in it and a sign that said 'Dangerously hot acid' next to it and some paper mache statues of U. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia dangling over it.

"So what's this suppose to do?" said Manic.

"Why it's very simple; your fake versions will be dangling over this pool of water which your mother will think is hot acid, leaving her with no choice but to show herself, thereby putting the prophecy into play." said P. Sonic.

"And this is supposed to work?" said U. Sonic.

P. Sonic nodded.

"Yep." said P. Sonic.

"Huh, that's probably weird then a tradition called Running Naked in the Night." said U. Sonic.

"I happen to know that there is such a thing in the Earth country of Africa, and when one of my roommates tried to bring it to America, he was arrested." said P. Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Randy Cunningham was in a jail cell just staring at a wall.

"Curse Jon Lovitz for making that joke of a true thing." said Randy.

 **End Flashback**

"Good thing no one pressed any charges on a teenager who I'm pretty sure is fifteen now." said P. Sonic, "Now go hide."

The band walked off and P. Sonic laughed evily.

"NOW FOR THE SONIC UNDERGROUND'S TIME TO DIE!" yelled P. Sonic.

He pulled out a remote and continued to laugh evily before a laser hit the remote, destroying it.

P. Sonic then ran off and returned with a blindfolded and tied up Queen Aleena.

"Got her." said P. Sonic.

The hedgehogs then appeared and became confused.

"What the, is there a reason you blindfolded her?" said Manic, "Tying her up I understand."

"To keep her from being disturbed by the fact that there's someone else here who looks like someone she knows." said P. Sonic.

The hedgehog's nodded.

"That's fair." said U. Sonic.

"If I had to guess who the other person who looks like one of my kids is, it would probably be the other version of Sonic." said Aleena.

The hedgehogs became shocked.

"Huh, how did she?" said Sonia.

"The oracle told me of there being other Sonic's in different dimensions." said Aleena.

P. Sonic groaned before removing Aleena's blindfold.

The other hedgehogs looked at Aleena.

"Are-are you really our mother?" said U. Sonic.

The queen smiles.

"After all these years, I finally get to meet m own children for real." said Aleena.

"Yep, it's her." said Manic.

"A mother never forgets." said Aleena.

"Wise words to live by." said P. Sonic.

However unknown to them, two figures were watching them.

They were a heavily armored grey wolf and an orange dingo with a robotic leg.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" said the dingo.

"No Dingo, the hedgehog's have reunited with their mother and there's another version of the blue hedgehog." said the wolf.

"That's what I mean." said the muscular dingo known as Dingo, "Should we tell the boss about this?"

"Nope." said the wolf, "But we're going to have to."

" _Robotnik to Sleet and Dingo, come in._ " a voice said from a communicator.

The wolf known as Sleet groaned and pulled out his communicator before turning it on, causing a split screen with the Sonic Underground version of Robotnik to appear.

"We're here." said Sleet.

"Anything to report on?" said Robotnik.

Sleet sighed.

"Bad news and worst news." said Sleet.

"Alright, start with the bad news first." said Robotnik.

"The bad news is that the hedgehogs have reunited with their mother." said Sleet.

Robotnik became shocked.

"What, why isn't that the worst news?" said Robotnik.

"Because the worst news is that there's another Sonic the Hedgehog as well." said Dingo.

Robotnik became even mroe shocked and very mad.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" yelled Robotnik.

He yelled so hard that birds flew away.

"MY BIRDS!" shouted Dingo.

"There's another Sonic the Hedgehog in the area?" said Robotnik.

"Yes sir." said Sleet.

This Eggman is steaming mad.

"You'll take care of this problem this instant, or I'll have you and Dingo stuffed and mounted as statues." said Robotnik.

Sleet and Dingo gulped.

"Sure thing boss." said Sleet.

"Yep." said Dingo.

The split screen from Robotnik's side disappeared before Sleet put the communicator away.

"We're screwed." said Sleet.


	4. Breaking the Bank

Back on Mobius Prime; tons of Mobians were in the new casino gambling

The doors opened up and Hopper walked into the building before approaching a caged counter and placing some moneyon the counter.

The worker who was a female purple hedgehog placed tons of chips on a tray on the counter before Hopper took the chips and walked off.

He approached a blackjack game table where a male hippo was worker and sat down before sliding all his chips in the center of the table.

"I'm in." said Hopper.

The hippo placed some of his chips in the center of the table and drew some cards before placing some cards on his side and Hopper's side.

The dealer looked at his cards and the flipped over cards to see a ten hearts and a nine spades and placed an ace of cloves on his side.

Hopper looked at his flipped cards.

"Hit me." said Hopper.

The dealer gave Hopper another card.

"Hit me." said Hopper.

The dealer gave Hopper another card.

"Hit me." said Hopper.

The dealer groaned and gave Hopper another card.

The rabbit kept on saying hit me until he had about 21 cards.

The dealer chuckled before flipping over all his cards.

"Twenty." said the dealer.

Hopper flipped over all his cards, revealing that they were all aces.

"21." said Hopper.

The dealer became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled the dealer.

Hopper chuckled as he pulled the chips closer to him.

"Must be my lucky day." said Hopper.

He dumped all the chips into a bucket before walking off with it.

Later; he appeared at a craps table and placed his bucket of chips down before moving them to a part of the table that had a six and five on dice.

"All for eleven." said Hopper.

"Would you like to roll sir?" said a male Rhino.

Hopper took the dice and started shaking them.

"Come on, daddy needs a new hot tub." said Hopper.

He rolled the dice and they landed on six and five.

"Eleven." said Hopper.

The other players became confused as Hopper pulled all the chips closer to him.

Later; Hopper was at a slot machine and placed a coin in the machine and pulled the lever before the slots all hit seven.

The machine started ringing as coins fell out of the machine and Hopper cheered.

"OH YEAH, WHO IS THE MAN!?" yelled Hopper.

Later; he was at a roulette table and placed a ton of chips at 24.

"All on 24." said Hopper.

The game operator rolled the ball on the roulette.

The ball landed on 24.

"24." said the game operator.

Hopper cheered.

"Oh yeah." said Hopper.

Later; he was playing poker with a male deer dealer.

"Three cards." said Hopper.

The deer placed three cards on Hopper's side.

"Two for the dealer." said the dealer.

He looked at his cards before chuckling.

"Full house." said the dealer.

"Wow, does that beat me, because I've only got two pairs." said Hopper.

He then set down two aces, one of them being a heart, the other a diamond.

"A pair of ones." Hopper said before putting down another two aces that had a clove and spade on the other, "And another pair of ones."

The dealer became shocked.

"Does that mean I win again?" said Hopper.

The dealer then pulled out a revolver like blaster and aimed it at Hopper's face.

"Yeah, but now this is a different game." said the dealer.

"So what do I do, roll the chamber?" said Hopper.

He spun the revolver's chamber and it eventually stopped before spilling out tons of coins.

The dealer became confused and looked down the barrel of his blaster.

He spun the chamber and it stopped, only for the blaster to shoot him in the face, covering him in soot.

The deer grabbed a phone and put it to his ear.

"Boss, there's a rabbit who's been winning every game in this place." said the deer.

A split screen appeared and the same gorilla Hopper talked to was on the other line.

"I know, I know, I've been seeing it. It's all because he's a rabbit with rabbits feet, but don't worry, I've got this." said the gorilla.

He pushed the end call button on his phone, making the split screen from the deers side to disappear.

The gorilla pushed another button on his phone before a split screen to a bar appeared where a male armadillo was working.

"Yeah boss?" the armadillo said sounding like Seth Rogen.

"There is a rabbit in a white tuxedo and a black top hat who's been winning every game without fail heading your way, when he enters the bar, I want you to drug him." said the gorilla.

The Armadillo is confused.

"How sir?" He asked.

"Check a tiny compartment." said the gorilla.

The armadillo opened up a compartment and pulled out a tiny bag with some type of white powder.

"That contains a hallucinajetic drug, no matter what the rabbit orders, you make sure it's in his drink before he gets it." said the gorilla.

"Understood." said the armadillo.

He hung up and the split screen from the gorilla's side disappeared as Hopper entered.

"One cup of orange slice tea please." said Hopper.

The armadillo nodded.

"Sure thing." said the armadillo.

He ducked down and pulled out a coffee mug before placing said powder in the cup without Hopper noticing and placing a tea bag into the cup.

He stood up and filled the cup with hot water and dipped the tea bag into the cup several times before tossing the bag away.

"Here we go, one cup of orange slice tea." said the armadillo.

Hopper placed a chip with a 5 and an M next to it.

"Here you go, five Mobiums." said Hopper.

He grabbed the tea and drank it a bit.

"Mmm, tasty." said Hopper.

A rumbling sound was heard and Hopper grabbed his tummy.

"Maybe not." said Hopper.

He walked out of the bar and into a bathroom and saw his own reflection.

He smiled.

"Looking good you handsom winning streak rabbit." said Hopper.

Then his reflection turned very ugly to him, shocking the rabbit.

"Nope, nope, definetly terrible." said Hopper.

He then pulled out his Mobian Smart phone before looking at his contacts and pushing Bill the Hedgehog's name and then the call icon.

In Bill's house; the hedgehog was sleeping in his bed when his smart phone which was on his nightstand started ringing, showing an image of Hopper on the screen.

The hedgehog groaned and opened his eyes before looking at his phone and picking it up.

He pushed the answer call icon and put the phone to his ear.

"Hopper, what is it? I've got to wake up early to milk the cows." said Bill.

He heard tons of groaning sounds from the phone.

" _Bad...tea...drugged_." Hopper's voice said.

"Alright, hold on, I'll be right there as soon as possible." said Bill.

He pushed the end call button before getting out of his bed and looking at his phone's GPS system to see Hopper's location.

He then sighed.

"The things I do." said Bill.


	5. Falling Out

Back on the alternate Mobius; a ton of Mobians were gathered close to a forest and looking at a stage.

The reunited hedgehogs looked around.

"Wow, this must be every Freedom Fighter there is." said Manic.

P. Sonic then appeared.

"About 2,472 fighters." said P. Sonic.

The green hedgehog smiled.

"Very impressive, you must be really great at math." said Manic.

"I go to school." said P. Sonic.

He walked into the audience as the royal hedgehog's walked on stage.

"Freedom Fighters, the time has come to reclaim our world from Robotnik." said Queen Aleena.

"Yeah, but from now on, we'll be calling him Eggman." said U. Sonic.

Everyone laughed and cheered.

"Our plan to reclaim Mobius is very simple; projector on." said Sonia.

Then the screen behind the royal hedgehogs appeared, only for a blue screen that says no signal to appear.

Everyone groaned.

"BARTLEBY!" yelled Sonia.

A fancily dressed mink named Bartleby was working on a projector.

"Sorry, this thing is brand new, still trying to figure it out." said Bartleby.

P. Sonic who was next to him looked at the projector.

"I know some guys and girls in my dimension who could fix that thing." said P. Sonic.

Bartleby didn't listen and kept on inspecting the projector.

"Everything seems fine here, maybe it's the screen on stage." said Bartleby.

Manic was inspecting the stage screen and saw the wiring.

"Nope, it's all fine." said Manic, "Everything's in order."

P. Sonic turned to Bartleby.

"Call me crazy for saying this, but maybe there is a problem with the projector." P. Sonic.

Bartleby looked at the main Sonic angrily.

"IT'S NOT MY PROJECTOR, IT'S THE DAMN STAGE SCREEN!" yelled Bartleby.

"There's no call for that kind of talk, there are kids here." said P. Sonic.

"You think you can just show up in this timeline without any reason and bring the resistance together in order to overthrow some dictator who's been sparing aristocrats robotization and tell me how to do things? You're nothing but a filthy-"Bartleby said before being smacked across the face by P. Sonic.

Bartleby grabbed his smacked cheek.

"You slapped me across the face, why would-"Bartleby said before being smacked across the face by P. Sonic again.

The mink groaned.

"What is wrong with-"Bartleby said before P. Sonic smacked him again.

Bartleby did and said nothing, but was still smacked across the face by P. Sonic.

"I didn't even say anything that time." said Bartleby.

"You were thinking I'm such an a-hole." said P. Sonic.

Bartleby became confused.

"Huh?" said Bartleby.

He was smacked across the face again and turned to the stage.

"Help me." said Bartleby.

He was smacked across the face by the main Sonic again.

"Don't look at them-"P. Sonic said before smacking Bartleby again, "Look at me."

He smacked Bartleby again.

"No one can help you." said P. Sonic.

U. Sonic chuckled.

"I like this Sonic." said U. Sonic.

"I-"Bartleby said before being smacked by P. Sonic once more.

"One more peep out of you and I'll slap you so hard that everyone will mistake my slap print for a birthmark." said P. Sonic.

He then smirked.

"Believe me it happened." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Danny Fenton was in a doctors office with a Red Guy.

"What is that, a birthmark?" said Red Guy.

"No, me upsetting one of my roommates." said Danny.

 **End Cutaway**

"Doctor said it'll heal up in a few weeks." said P. Sonic, "Will you say something or stay quiet?"

Bartleby shook his head.

"Good, now can someone fix this projector?" said Sonic.

Then a mouse named Trevor and Cyrus appeared and inspected the projector.

Later; they stopped working on it.

"Fixed." said Trevor.

Everyone sighed.

"Alright, now here's the plan." said Manic.

He pushed a button on a remote and a picture of Manic in a red and white stripped full bodied manly swim suit appeared on the screen, making everyone laughed.

Manic became mad.

"Alright, which one of you looney's put that there?" said Manic.

Everyone just stared at the stage.

Manic groaned before pushing the same button on the remote, showing U. Eggman's base.

"Tomorrow morning we'll start an attack on Eggman's hideout against his Swatbots." said Manic.

He pushed the button and the image changed to an image of the Freedom Fighters fighting tons of Swatbots.

"It's going to be very awesome." said Manic.

He pushed the same button and the image turned into one of the Freedom Fighters surrounding U. Eggman.

"We surround Eggman, make him surrender the planet back to us." said Sonia.

Manic pushed the remote button and an image of U. Eggman in a Guiliotine was shown.

"Then we execute him for his crime of treason." said U. Sonic.

P. Sonic looked disturbed.

He grabbed a cup of water and drank it before spitting out the water in shock.

"WHAT!?" yelled P. Sonic.

"Today, we sleep for the battle, tomorrow we take back our planet." said Queen Aleena.

Everyone cheered and U. Sonic walked off the stage as his alternate version who was angry appeared.

"Wow, that was quite the speech we got, I probably should have explained that we'll feast on chili dogs for days." said U. Sonic.

"Oh, I'm sure you and your family said plenty tonight." said P. Sonic.

U. Sonic became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said U. Sonic.

"Make Eggman surrender the planet back to you, then execute him for treason, are you serious?" said P. Sonic.

U. Sonic scoffed.

"It's a crime punishable by death in your dimension, am I right?" said U. Sonic.

"Only in several states." said P. Sonic.

"And you still have your Eggman around?" said U. Sonic.

"Yeah, but I'd never do him in." said P. Sonic.

"Why, because he hasn't tried to overthrow a ruler, hasn't killed anyone, or that it goes against your code?" said U. Sonic.

"The last one, but also because it'd be to damn easy." said P. Sonic.

He started to walk off.

U. Sonic turned to his counterpart.

"Hey, come on, where are you going? We've got a deal." said U. Sonic.

"I promised to help you reclaim this world from Eggman, not to kill someone no matter what he's done." said P. Sonic, "I'll have no part of this."

He continued to walk away.

Later; P. Sonic was sitting on a cliff over looking a forest.

He smiled.

"This is a nice version of Mobius, wouldn't mind staying here." said Sonic.

He sighed.

"But everyone I know must be worried about me." said Sonic.

He stood up and walked off.

Later; he was in the forest and was walking around the place.

"Sonic." said a voice.

Sonic stopped in his tracks confused.

"Huh?" said Sonic.

"Sonic." said the same voice.

He looked around the place.

"Who's there?" said Sonic.

"Follow the sound of my voice, and you shall see." said the voice.

Sonic walked to where the voice came from and saw a cave.

He entered the cave and looked around it.

He then saw a green reptilian ant eater in a purple hooded robe casting spells all over the place.

The ant eater turned to Sonic.

"I have been expecting you Sonic the Hedgehog, for I am the Oracle of Delphius." said the ant eater known as the Oracle of Delphius.

Sonic scoffed.

"You must have the wrong Sonic, the guy you must want is with every Freedom Fighter planning on killing this version of Eggman." said Sonic.

"It is you I called for, your the Sonic from the main timeline who refuses to kill his own Eggman." said Oracle.

He zapped the ground and a recliner appeared.

"Have a seat." said Oracle.

Sonic went to the chair and sat down as the oracle tapped the chair, and a plate of chili dogs and a cup of coffee appeared.

The hedgehog grabbed one chili dog and ate it.

"Hmm, tasty." said Sonic, "Now why did you call me instead of the other Sonic?"

"Because you need to talk this Sonic out of his dark act." said Oracle.

Sonic scoffed.

"As if, I'm not going back to that murderer." said Sonic.

"But you can talk him out of it." said Oracle, "All the wisdom you've received in your own timeline, the friends who are always by your side at times of need. You're strong, brave, compasionate, wise to an extent. Those are the qualities that've kept you from becoming everything that Robotnik has become."

Sonic drank his coffee.

"Maybe, but I never had a mother." said Sonic.

"True, but the one thing you have that this Sonic doesn't have is experience with this sort of thing. You know what it's like to take someone's life intentionally or unintentionally, mostly the dark kind, something he knows nothing about." said Oracle, "Don't be the mentor he wants, be the one he needs."

Sonic nodded.

"Okay." said Sonic.

He finished his chili dogs and coffee before leaving the cave.

"He'll do such great things." said Oracle.


	6. Prooving Places Are Rigged

Back on Mobius Prime; Hopper was still groaning.

"Oh god, this isn't doing me any favors." said Hopper.

Bill who was in a white tux entered the bathroom.

"I'm here." said Bill.

He pulled out his phone and scanned Hopper.

"You'll be fine, the drug effects will ware off in a few hours." said Bill.

Hopper groaned.

"Now would you mind telling me why in tarnatian you were in a casino?" said Bill.

Hopper nodded.

"Sure." said Hopper.

Later; the whole story came out to a shocked Bill.

"You're trying to win all the money in this place just to put it out of business in order to keep your brothers and sisters from growing up into gamblers?" said Bill.

"Exactly." said Hopper, "But the boss must have ordered me to be drugged."

Bill did some work on his phone before seeing a mugshot of the same gorilla.

"You're big friend has a ton of criminal records; 21 counts of illegal black market dealings, 12 counts of financial fraud, and 53 counts of computer fraud." said Bill.

Hopper is shocked.

"Say what now?" said Hopper.

"Yeah, many major offenses." said Bill, "And I'm pretty sure this casino is rigged, until you showed up."

"But how can you tell?" said Hopper.

"Only one way to find out." said Bill.

Later; he was at a roulette table and placed a chip on the 16 space and the ball was rolled before it landed on 3.

"You lose." said the roulette operator.

Later; Hopper was at the table and had a chip on the 16 space before the ball was rolled and landed on 16.

"You win." said the operator.

Bill turned to Hopper.

"See?" said Bill.

He walked off while Hopper walked in a seperate direction.

Bill returned and pulled his best friend the right way.

"The nerve of such a guy running a rigged casino in his favor." said Hopper.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan to expose this guy." said Bill.

"Can it wait, I'm still drugged." said Hopper.

Later; the two were at a craps table with the gorilla.

"Step right up and play a game of craps. Bill Hedgehog's rules." said Bill.

He slid the dice over to the gorilla.

"You sir, please roll the dice to see what'll happen." said Bill.

The gorilla grabbed the dice and rolled them, making them both land on one.

"Ooh, snake eyes, you summoned a crab monster." said Bill.

The gorilla became confused.

"What?" said the gorilla.

Bill placed some type of crab figure onto the table followed by a figure of the gorilla.

"Choose which card to play." said Bill.

The gorilla looked at his cards, only to see that they were all twos.

"Son of a-"the gorilla said before being interrupted by Bill.

"Times up, you're dead." said Bill.

He then took the gorilla figure off the table.

"And that means that Hopper wins by doing absolutely nothing. He gets all the money in this casino." said Bill.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Hopper.

The gorilla became mad.

"GET THOSE ASSHOLES!" yelled the gorilla.

Bill ran off and Hopper ran in a direction opposite of his best friend.

The hedgehog grabbed the rabbit by his ears before dragging him in his direction.

Hopper growled.

"You know I hate it when my ears are grabbed." said Hopper.

"Yeah, and this is a life or death struggle." said Bill.

Hopper chuckled.

"Yeah right, I'll need to hear some proof." said Hopper.

Then a ton of laser blasts went by the two, shocking Hopper.

"Nevermind." said Hopper.

Bill dragged Hopper behind some slot machines.

The gorilla looked around for the two and went to the same slot machines.

"GOTCHA!" yelled the gorilla.

But he only saw two mannequins of Bill and Hopper with a tape recorder.

" _Close, but no cigar_." Bill's voice said from the recorder.

" _I don't even smoke just so I can be a good roll model to my brothers and sisters._ " Hopper's voice said.

The mannequins then exploded.

The gorilla growled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO FOR RUINING MY RIGGED CASINO!" yelled the gorilla.

Then a rewinding sound was heard from the PA system.

" _I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWO FOR RUINING MY RIGGED CASINO!_ " the gorilla's voice said from the PA.

The gorilla became confused.

"What the?" said the gorilla.

Everyone in the casino was talking angrily before walking out of the building.

The gorilla is shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait, come back. I promise to make the games more fair." said the gorilla, "And they're gone."

Then a ton of siren sounds were heard and the gorilla walked out of the building to see tons of cop cars and cops aiming guns at him.

"YOU'RE UNDER ARREST FOR RUNNING A RIGGED CASINO!" yelled one of the cops.

The gorilla groaned.

Later; the gorilla was dragged into a police cruiser as Bill and Hopper were watching.

"How'd the cops know to come here for that guy?" said Hopper.

"After pulling up his file, I called the cops and told them about this place." said Bill, "Now the place is going to be closed down and possibly demolished due to it being built close to a regular house which is also illegal."

Hopper did some thinking.

"I may have a better idea." said Hopper.

The next day; Hopper and his family walked into the abandoned building.

"Alright kids, welcome to your new home, now go fight each other for the perfect room." said Hopper.

The siblings nodded and ran off.

"God I love being the parent." said Hopper.


	7. Reclaiming Mobius

On the alternate Mobius; the Freedom Fighters were standing far away from U. Eggman's base.

"Today is the day we reclaim our home from Eggman." said Queen Aleena.

Everyone cheered.

"He can take away our homes, our rights, but he can never take our freedom." said U. Sonic, "ATTACK!"

Everyone cheered again before running off.

U. Sonic smiled.

"I love invoking a revolution." said U. Sonic.

He and his family ran off.

In U. Eggman's base; he was watching the army approaching and was mad.

"Those bozo's think they can overthrow me and give me a terrible nickname that doesn't describe me?" said U. Eggman.

"Um you do look like an egg sir." said Dingo.

"That's ridiculous, I don't look anything like an egg." said U. Eggman.

Later; he was looking at his own reflection and became shocked.

"Oh good god I do look like an egg." said U. Eggman.

He then sighed.

"Maybe that nickname is appropriate." He said.

He then became mad.

"DEPLOY THE SWAT BOTS!" yelled U. Eggman.

Outside his base; a ton of Swat Bots ran out of the building and ran towards the Mobians and a huge fight broke out.

P. Sonic was watching the whole thing with a telescope.

"Huh, looks like I haven't missed out on much yet." said P. Sonic.

He put the telescope away before running off.

In the battle; Manic was hitting tons of Swat bots on the head with his drumsticks.

"Oh yeah." Replied the green hedgehog.

Sonia was fighting several Swat bots.

"This planet belongs to the people of Mobius." said Sonia.

U. Sonic was spin attacking through tons of Swat bots.

"Don't care if the other Sonic is gone, I can still take these guys." said U. Sonic.

With P. Sonic; he was plowing his way through Swat bots and managed to find Cyrus before approaching him.

The lion noticed the hedgehog.

"You returned?" said Cyrus.

"Still got some unfinished business." said P. Sonic, "Is the time bomb fixed?"

Cyrus nodded and pulled out the time bomb before giving it to P. Sonic.

"Sure, managed to fix everything inside of it." said Cyrus.

P. Sonic smiled.

"Thanks, now where's my counterpart?" said P. Sonic.

At the base; the Council of Four managed to enter the building.

"Huh, is it weird that it's to quiet in here?" said Manic.

His sister nodded.

"Yeah." said Sonia.

Then a huge metal arm appeared grabbing the two.

"What the?" said U. Sonic.

Then U. Eggman appeared with Sleet and Dingo laughing.

"Finally, after all this time, the Council of Four is within my grasp." said U. Eggman.

Aleena became mad.

"This planet will never be yours anymore." said Aleena.

"Yeah right sweetheart. I just got one question, where is the other Sonic that is with you?" said U. Eggman.

U. Sonic scoffed.

"Please, that guy left last night." said U. Sonic.

U. Eggman scoffed.

"Yeah right." said U. Eggman.

"I'm here, I'm here." said a voice.

Everyone turned to see P. Sonic walk into the building.

"And I can vouch for that." said P. Sonic.

Everyone is shocked.

"Sonic?" said U. Sonic, "Why'd you return?"

"A good excuse to find a way back home." said P. Sonic.

Everyone just stared at him.

P. Sonic sighed.

"Fine, I met someone who convinced me to return." said P. Sonic.

Queen Aleena smiled.

"The Oracle of Delphius." said Aleena.

U. Eggman scoffed.

"That guy? He kept me frozen in place when I met him." said U. Eggman.

He then pulled out a remote.

"Who cares, but even another version of Sonic can't be able to save his alternate counterpart." said U. Eggman.

He pushed a button and a pool of lava appeared from the floor over the Council of Four before the arm dropped the hedgehogs.

Then everything started to slow down before freezing in place, leaving U. Eggman, Sleet, and Dingo laughing while the hedgehogs were close to the lava.

P. Sonic who was the only one movine normally looked around the place then at his bomb.

"Go home, or save myself? That is a weird thing to say right now." said P. Sonic.

He did some thinking before walking over to Sleet and Dingo and placing the bomb in their hands and turning the bomb on before cutting one of the red wires and pulling the bars up, making the timer count down from five minutes in normal speed (Fast speed in actual time) before pushing the bars back in, making the timer say zero.

Sonic then walked over to the hedgehogs and grabbed them all before setting them far away from the lava.

Then time resumed normally.

The hedgehogs looked around and became confused before turning to P. Sonic.

"What all did you do?" said Manic.

The bomb in the canines hands started beeping rapidly, confusing the two.

"What the?" said Dingo.

The bomb then glowed, making the canines glow as well before it exploded in an imploding way.

Everyone became shocked.

U. Sonic turned to his main counterpart.

"You sacrificed your only way back to your own timeline to save us, why?" said U. Sonic.

P. Sonic smiled.

"Guess you can say that I care to much about every alternate counterpart of my own." said P. Sonic.

U. Sonic smiled.

"I knew you'd return." said U. Sonic.

"Yeah, but for a different reason. You go through with killing Eggman, you'll just prove to everyone that you're no better then him." said P. Sonic.

Everyone is shocked even Eggman.

"Ok I did not expect that." He said.

"Hey, you mind? We're talking here." said Manic.

U. Eggman pulled out a blaster and started shooting at the group.

But U. Sonic made his guitar appear before shooting a blast at the blaster, destroying it.

"NO!" yelled U. Eggman.

He then saw U. Sonic standing close to him and aiming his guitar.

The evil madman laughed.

"Go ahead, show no mercy." said U. Eggman.

U. Sonic just stared at the alternate Eggman before aiming the guitar at his mustache and shooting half of it off.

Everyone became shocked.

U. Sonic put his guitar down before grabbing U. Eggman by the collar and lifted him up.

"No, that's the easy way out. You don't deserve this. Odds are there are other Sonic's who have resorted to killing their own Eggmen, and I'm not one of them. But right now I wish was." said U. Sonic.

U. Eggman is shocked.

Later; all the Mobian citizens, even the robotized ones who were turned back to normal were in Aleena's reclaimed castle looking at the throne at the queen and her children.

"Citizens of Mobius, for far to long we have cowered in the face of Eggman, but finally we have reclaimed the planet and banished him from this world and onto an unpopulated planet with no technology for him to get his hands on. We shall celebrate our victory on this special day, but first we must give thanks to another hero who helped us in this dark hour, a warrior from another timeline not his own. Hail Sonic the Hedgehog Prime." said Aleena.

"HAIL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG PRIME!" everyone yelled.

Then P. Sonic who was in a fancy white outfit similar to Prince Eric's wedding suit walked down the carpet and over to the throne and looked at the hedgehogs.

He then got down on one knee and bowed down.

Aleena pulled out a sword and tapped both of P. Sonic's shoulders.

"Arise Sonic the Hedgehog Prime." said Aleena.

P. Sonic stood up as Sonia and U. Sonic walked in front of the main Sonic.

Sonia was holding a pillow full of army like medals before U. Sonic started putting them on P. Sonic's suit.

"If only we had more Sonic's like you." said U. Sonic.

P. Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, but luckily I'll be staying here from now on." said P. Sonic.

Suddenly; a Mr. Smoothie mysteriously appeared in the room, shocking everyone.

"What is that thing?" said

P. Sonic smiled.

"Store 23, the only smoothie shop that teleports to different dimensions." said P. Sonic, "Well, its been real, but I got to go now."

He walked into the shop and leaned on a wall before sighing in relief.

"Finally." said P. Sonic.

"Confound this piece of junk, it's always breaking. Oh wait, here we go." said a voice.

Some clanging sounds were heard and Blarney T. Hokstar appeared.

"There we go, should be back to working properly in two minutes." said Blarney.

He turned to the main Sonic.

"Oh good day sir, what can I interest you in today?" said Blarney.

"Since I'm here, maybe a Chocolate Peanut Butter and Banana smoothie, and hopefully a ride back to the main timeline." said P. Sonic.

Blarney T. Hokstar nodded.

"One ff our bests and might I interest you in a chili dog with mustard?" Asked Blarney T. Hokstar.

Sonic then pulled out a one hundred dollar bill.

"I'm game." said Sonic.

He smiled.

"That 100.00 will give you 29 Chili Dogs." said the owner and left.

Sonic did some thinking.

"Okay sure." said Sonic.


	8. Return to the Main Timeline

In the Toon Manor living room; Penny and Lana were watching the news.

"So that's just it, Sonic might not be coming back." said Lana.

Penny sighed and patted Lana's head.

"Don't worry, we may find him or he may find us." said Penny.

"Yeah sure, it's not like he'll just walk through the front door." said Lana.

Then the front door opened up and Sonic walked into the house, shocking the two girls who noticed it.

"Hey everybody, did you miss me?" said Sonic.

Penny and Lana tackled the blue hedgehog before hugging him.

"It's so good to have you back buddy." said Penny.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, it's great to be back." said Sonic.

Lana did some sniffing.

"Why do you smell like 29 chili dogs with mustard and a chocolate peanut butter and banana smoothie?" said Lana.

Sonic laughed and told them everything.

"You dimension hopped into a version of Mobius where you were a prince and had a brother and sister and helped them reclaim the planet from another version of Eggman?" said Penny.

Sonic nodded.

"Yeah, that all happened." said Sonic.

"But how was there a dimension hopping Mr. Smoothie?" said Lana, "That doesn't make any sense."

Sonic smirked.

"We see crazy stuff everyday, you think we'd be use to stuff making sence?" Asked Sonic

Lana did some thinking.

"Yeah that makes sense." said Lana.

She then noticed the suit.

"And what's with the suits and medals?" said Lana.

"Yeah." said Penny.

"Oh this old thing? It was given to me by my alternate counterpart, and the medals were a way of honoring me for the sacrifice I made to save that timeline." said Sonic.

Lana nodded.

"I see." said Lana.

In another area of Mobius; a white glow appeared in some type of bathroom where someone was showering before it cleared up, revealing that Sleet and Dingo were still alive.

They looked around and became confused.

"What is this place?" said Dingo.

"You got me. But I'm pretty sure we're in someone's bathroom." said Sleet.

"I know that, but whose?" said Dingo.

The curtains opened up and Dominator who was in the shower was about to exit.

But then she saw Sleet and Dingo before covering herself up with the curtain and screamed in shock.

Later; the two were frozen from the neck down and in the middle of everyone in Dominator's organization.

"Who the hell are these two?" said Eggman.

"These two are perverts who entered the bathroom when I was showering and saw me naked." said Dominator.

The villains became shocked.

"They saw Dominator without any clothes on, that's terrible." said Killer Frost.

"Yeah." Liquidator said before turning to the two canines and smiling, "How'd she look?"

Dominator froze the water dog.

"What should we do with these two?" said Animo.

"I vote we take them to a vet and get them fixed before they become way to sexually active." said Eggman.

Everyone looked at Eggman in shocked looks.

"What, need to do something." said Eggman.

The new canines looked at Eggman confused.

"You look like someone we know." said Dingo.

Eggman is mad.

"That's impossible, I've never seen you two in my life." said Eggman.

He then thought of something.

"Wait a minute, do you know of another version of me?" said Eggman.

The two dogs nodded.

Eggman did some thinking.

"Spare them." said Eggman.

Everyone became shocked.

"Who died and made you captain?" said Joker.

"I could use two assistants to help me." explained Eggman.

Orbot and Cubot then appeared.

"What about us?" said Cubot.

"Yeah." said Orbot.

Eggman turned to the two agrily.

"You don't count." said Eggman.

The Robots sighed.

Back on the main Mobius; Hopper was relaxing on top of a poker table.

He then smiled.

"This is the best home I've gotten in my whole life." said Hopper.

A vibrating sound was heard and Hopper pulled out his smart phone to see a text from Boss Shark saying 'The casino is now under your name.'

Hopper chuckled and texted back 'Good to know.'

Another text appeared saying 'See you tomorrow then.'

"Sure thing." said Hopper.


End file.
